The Silvery Darkness
by NotLumpishHaggard
Summary: Just how much would you change the world if you had the power? A twisted young man is a fulcrum and the world revolves around him. Manipulative!OC, Massive Harem, Evil!OC.
1. Chapter 1 - Deceit is in the Detail

_**A/N - **_**I just wanted to say that this is my pet project and I will be pouring all of my thoughts into this. **

**This will be a power-trip-wish-fulfilling AU OOC kind of fanfic and the protag will be Evil. Like Actually Evil and not some pu$$y Anti-Hero who shies away from committing heinous acts and has some redeeming factor. **  
**The plot will get fu(ked six ways across sunday and you would wonder if you should stop reading now to preserve your sanity. **  
**On another note. This is my third alt account and for some of you who do recognize me, don't ask me to update those novels. They will be updated in due time but now just enjoy this filth.**

Muffled moans of a green-haired woman were reverberating in the night from the only bar in town.

A Silver-haired man with red eyes, angular face with light pencil beard and a goatee to go with his defined features and lean muscular body was pumping his hard eight-inch length in the pussy of Makino, the Barmaid and owner of the said bar in the foosha village.

He leaned down and smashed his lips with the trembling lips of Makino who seems to be near her orgasm and with a few more pumps, he came in her pussy, while giving her the third orgasm of the night.

Raizel Phantasm, an aristocratic noble from Mars was enjoying the mother figure of Luffy as she cuddled in his chest after their sensual love-making.

He was born on Mars after his family had moved from a post-apocalyptic earth with other wealthy and ancient noble families who had funded the terraforming of Mars.

Billions of people either died on earth or were left to survive like savages after the resources became scarce and the polluted air and water bodies could take no more.

Raizel's father was a cosmologist and he was working on some device which could find any alien life in the multiverse while Raizel was his father's assistant.

He was a 20-year-old with a good height of 6'1", and because he was never a part of the earth, his curiosity for the blue planet made him read or watch anything that was produced on earth whenever he was not helping his father or fucking his mother.

His father was always busy with his experiments which left his mother alone for most of the times and one day when he was learning about sexuality, his mother introduced him to a new world of euphoria.

But suddenly one day, everything changed.

Earth was destroyed and soon the debris reached mars and engulfed the red planet too. In the destruction, his entire family consisting of his mother, father and aunt along with the slaves died and soon after, he was hit with an e.m.p blast which came from the machine he and his father were developing and with a daze, he arrived here, in the world of One Piece which he hates so much.

He always hated the character of Luffy as he was so naive. Like how can you be a Pirate King when all your battles are won by fluke and you are so incredibly dense that you cannot even sense what the other person is feeling or what should be said and what should be not in a sensitive situation.

There is a line between Ignorance, Innocence and Moronic and he was sure that Luffy was moronic. There was no character development of Luffy in over a thousand chapters to speak of in which he continued to be ignorant and annoying without growing up mentally.

He didn't even know about the inherent nature of pirates of how they loot, plunder, rape, murder, etc and he wanted to rule over them.

What a fucking joke, Raizel thought.

But well, Raizel quickly composed himself and started to accept the reality.

"Well, First I need to get stronger, as even the scum of such a dirty world can kill me with a sneeze" he mused as he looked around the island he was ungracefully flung to.

It had a small jungle, from where he could hear the roars of some animals.

A long ravine stretched by the side of it and a path which lead to a small village.

Looking at the signpost, he sighed as he saw the name of the village. It was Foosha Village.

"Well, Let's see what we can do."

.

.

.

And Now, After 2 days of going around asking questions, and flirting with half a dozen of women, he was bedding Makino.

He got to know that Luffy was still a kid and recently a kid named Ace arrived in the village with the Marine Hero Garp.

'Welp, I do need to learn Haki and Marine Rokushiki to get stronger but how will I convince the old man? Hmm….oh yeah! Chapter 14 in 'The Human Mind', Title, Guilt and Manipulation.

That should do the trick.'

After thinking that much, he let himself doze off in the scent of Makino's hair.

.

.

.

Early in the Morning, Makino was taking a bath when suddenly the bathroom's door became ajar and in came Raizel.

"Good Morning, Beautiful" He said sweetly as he gave her a peck on the lips and felt her smile through the kiss.

"Good Morning, Handsome" replied Makino as she wrapped her arms around the man who somehow made a place in her heart in just a matter of 2 days.

Her bare chest pressing against Raizel's hard chest made her hot and bothered, and Raizel, with a knowing smirk, raised her right leg and rammed his dick in her already wet vagina once again.

.

.

Makino wore a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles after making love to Raizel in the Bath and with a cheerful mood, skidded out of the back room of the Bar and went towards the door to open it for the day.

Her first customer for the day was none other than Garp, who blessed the young woman and walked to the counter while laughing and joking.

"Hey Makino, What is the red mark on your neck, did a mosquito bite you or what?"

Asked Garp as he made himself comfortable on the chair and ordered a glass of ale.

"Huh..ahh, Yeah a Mosquito...A big swee- uh bad, yeah a bad mosquito bit me last night" She fumbled out in response as her face went three shades of pink.

"Who is shouting so loud?" suddenly came a voice with a deep baritone from the back of the bar counter and out came Raizel wearing a white suit, red tie, red leather shoes and silver cufflinks.

His Arrival startled Garp as he had never seen Raizel before and Raizel too never went towards the hideout of the mountain bandits where Ace and Luffy were staying.

Raizel's features and dress seemed foreign to even Garp who has just returned from New World and it made him curious.

"Who are you young man?" asked Garp in a normal voice while shifting his gaze to Makino and raising his eyebrows.

Makino was about to say something when suddenly Raizel's face contorted in rage and he lunged at Garp.

Garp can easily destroy mountains with his punch but when he saw the glistening eyes of Raizel and the way he just jumped at him, he restrained himself from raising his hand to defend.

"You! You killed my family! Why! WHY! WHY WHY!" shouted Raizel in his deep baritone as his eyes teared up and small teardrops started to fall on Garp's face who was trying to remember if he has ever seen this boy.

Makino was shocked at the sudden turn of events and couldn't even think properly when the bar doors opened and people started entering after listening to the commotion.

Looking at Raizel, who they knew came to their island a couple days ago holding Garp's collar and shouting and crying about a supposed murder of his family left them baffled.

Makino quickly came out of her stupor and went by their side and said to Raizel in a comforting tone while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You..you must be mistaken Raizel, he is a Marine Hero. People worship him. How can he kill your family unless….." at this point, Makino's eyes went wide when a certain realization dawned on her.

"Unless your parents were pirates" completed Garp who now had a sympathetic look on his face.

"NOO! How dare you even say that! My parents were respectful merchants in the Grand Line! They were not the scum of the earth who knew nothing other than rape and murder!" wailed Raizel.

In the past couple of days, Raizel had not told Makino much about his life, he just lied to her that he was from grand line and he somehow arrived here in the east blue.

But now, listening that his parents were killed by Garp, a certain pain erupted in her heart.

"Please tell us more dear, how did they die? Uncle Garp won't kill an innocent soul."

Said Makino as she made Raizel move from the counter from where he was holding Garp's collar and made him sit on the nearby chair as she poured him a glass of water.

Garp and the others who came in the bar kept silent as Raizel drank the glass of water and with a tear-stained voice, started to speak

"We were a happy little family of three. My father was a merchant and my mother was a navigator and we used to hire some adventure groups from time to time to make trades across the grand line.

My father and mother were both devil fruit users and knew how to fight but they never taught me anything. They kept me sheltered even when I exercised with the sea stones to show them that I was ready.

But one day, everything changed when our ship was suddenly intercepted by a pirate group.

Mother and Father were instantly held captive with sea stone shackles and I was also brought in while they killed the rest of our hired mercenaries.

They wanted something from my dad and were using me as a leverage to make him talk. It was some logia type devil fruit which they were after which was sold by my father to someone recently but before anything could go further, cannonball after cannonball hailed the pirate ship and my mother and father, along with the pirate captain, were instantly crushed from the first couple of cannonballs after which the cannonballs burst and capsized the entire ship.

Most people died instantly while I survived by holding onto a wood plank and saw the horrific scene of THIS MAN, throwing cannonballs after cannonballs at the shipwreck from hundreds of meters away, not even considering that there might be hostages inside.

He just rained absolute carnage on the ship after which he left without so much as giving a second glance towards the ship.

I was stranded there for 5 days, just drifting along with the plank when a merchant ship came and rescued me.

I told them about my tragedy and by coincidence, the head merchant knew my father personally and so he helped me by feeding me and giving me clothes and after a long discussion, he dropped me here in the east blue as I was not strong enough for New World and I didn't wanted to be a burden on him."

Everyone listening to the story of Raizel had tears in their eyes while their faces held an expression of horror.

Can a human hold such power that it can break a ship while just flinging cannonball with his bare hands? Was Garp really that monstrous?

Garp, on the other hand, had a face ridden with guilt and sadness.

He was clenching his teeth as he now realized that he never paid any attention to the collateral damage in his mission to get rid of the trash which was known as pirates.

He had sunk countless ships with cannons, pebbles, or even by simple ryankyaku that he didn't even remember most of them. It was entirely possible that he had, although unknowingly but still orphaned this young man in front of him.

With a heavy heart, Garp got up from his seat and went to Raizel who was hiding his face in Makino's hair while the latter was comforting him by patting his back.

After walking up to Raizel, Garp put his hand on his trembling shoulders and said with an earnest expression

"Young Man. I am truly sorry for what happened to you, and I take full responsibility for it. I am willing to take any punishment you deem correct for the crime I committed in my ignorance."

Raizel's shoulders relaxed as he heaved a deep sigh and pulled his face away from the crook of Makino's neck.

"Just what….can I even do?" asked Raizel with a bitter laugh.

"I doubt you would kill yourself on my word and there is nothing I can think of which can even hurt a monster like you. And anyways, You at least do your duty of ridding the world from the scum which is pirate while most of the corrupt Marine just fine and exploit the citizens for no reason and plunder them in the name of law. Bloody everyone is a scum. I just wish that every bad person just dies."

People were again shocked. Are Marine actually evil? No! They can't be. But looking at Garp's face who had an expression that he understood what Raizel was saying broke their thoughts further.

Makino was looking at Garp with red eyes and gritted teeth. She respected Garp so much but now, even when she knew that Garp didn't intentionally kill Raizel's family, her anger was flaring.

Raizel, on the other hand, was thinking with a hurtful face

'Well, that was easier than I thought. Now, let's see if it actually works.'

Raizel suddenly stood up from his seat and looked at Garp in the eye with a defeated face

"You want to repent, huh? Well….then train me! I want to become someone who can protect his loved ones and rid this world of the plagues which are pirates, world nobles or even the world government and hell even some marines.

Everyone who does wrong, I want to rip them to shreds"

By the time he stopped speaking, everyone in the room drew a cold breath in.

What Raizel just said is enough for anyone with the authority to invoke a buster call! Planning to harm Word Nobles and World government? If there was any other marine in place of Garp, then the whole town would have been in flames by now.

Garp, on the other hand, understood where Raizel was coming from.

Most people knew about the atrocities of the World Nobles which were protected by the World government, and his reason for not accepting the promotion of Admiral was also related to it.

An Admiral has to escort or do the bidding of any World Noble should they ask. They had full power over the Mariejois and by proxy, over the marines and the idea of even being close to such people repulsed him.

Garp, after thinking for a minute, nodded towards Raizel and then lifted his head in the direction of the people who were standing in the bar with shocked expressions.

"What is said here should die here. Nothing should leave these four walls or believe me, even I will be hard-pressed while protecting this island."

This sentence from Garp did what it was intended for and they all nodded heavily in understanding while running out.

After most people left, the Bar only had the Mayor, Garp, Makino and Raizel.

"I think we should go for a walk and discuss something, Kid"

Said Garp in a serious tone which instantly gave Makino a bad feeling. She quickly tried to hold Raizel but he stood up and started to walk out of the bar before giving Makino a reassuring look and soon Garp followed him out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Devil Fruit

Garp agreed to train Raizel as he was here to train Luffy and Ace anyway. But after Luffy voiced his dream of becoming a Pirate King and Ace voiced his of challenging Whitebeard and becoming a bigger pirate than Whitebeard, Raizel stopped coming to their practice.

Garp knew that it could get ugly if he forced them to train together so he agreed with Raizel's preposition to train separately from Luffy and Ace.

.

.

'The food here is extraordinary. So this is indeed the reason why people in this world are so insanely strong.' thought Raizel as he was eating meat from a beast Garp had just killed.

It had been two months since he came to the world of One Piece and by now, he had broken 5 marriages.

He was sleeping with a new women almost everyday, and after he made love to them, they were not able to get satisfied by their husbands.

Growing up in Mars, his body was a little different from the people of earth which made his natural body odor and semen quite addictive and his skills in pleasing any women were already off the charts as they were taught to him from a young age by his mother and aunt.

Somehow, any woman who had sex with him, instantly fell head over heals for him and rejected any men from touching them.

Many people were worried about why their wives were not allowing them to touch them while some were divorcing their husbands and kicking them out.

It became a major issue in the village and almost everyone was discussing it.

Obviously none of them doubted Raizel as he was very well behaved and mostly lived in the jungle where he was training nonstop with Garp.

The first month of training went by quickly as Garp was just making him do basic exercises with weights and some intense cardio.

This was done so that Raizel's body can build up the stamina and toughens up so Garp can start teaching him normal martial arts but after a month, even Garp was left flabbergasted.

Raizel's body was extremely adaptable and after doing any number of exercises for a week, he would master them to perfection. The issue was that if he was running with 50 kilograms of weight on his back for 20 kilometers every day for a week, then the weight and the distance needed to be doubled after 2 weeks or he won't gain anything.

Looking at such a monstrous physique, Garp's eyes gleamed with greed and for the 100th time in this month, he had asked Raizel to join the marines.

"How many times do I have to tell you Garp? It's not that I have not thought about it but the Marine is too corrupted. I will think about it but right now there is a lot in my mind, so please.."

Said Raizel with an annoyed tone to Garp who wouldn't stop his shameless pestering.

.

.

"Okay kid. If you go by this regime for another six months, then not only you would learn almost all the martial arts I want to teach you, but you would also be ready for the Haki and Rokushiki training." Said Garp while sitting on a stone and eating berries.

Raizel jumped from the stomach of a giant bear and started to walk towards a nearby stream to wash his arms and legs which were red with blood.

After washing all the blood, Raizel looked back at Garp and asked with a sad tone while trying to purposely act extra normal so that Garp would think that Raizel is sad and he was trying to not express his sadness.

"So when are you leaving?"

His tone and expressions did what was intended and Garp really thought that Raizel became attached to him.

This gave him a warm feeling in his heart as he was truly trying to repent for killing his family and in the past couple of months, he had also started to like the well mannered young man who had a very good heart and very wise thought process.

A content smile made its way on Garp's cheek as he said

"Don't worry kid, I will be back in Six Months to train you in Rokushiki and Haki. You just continue to exercise."

Raizel nodded and then started to collect some firewood so that he can bake the recently killed bear.

.

.

As soon as Garp left, Raizel went to his routine. He would train all day, and fuck all night.

Surprisingly Makino wasn't jealous by the secret club all the women and girls of the town had made. Sometimes they would decide who would have sex with Raizel depending on their birthdays while the other times Raizel would fuck them all at the same time.

His stamina for sex was off the charts even before he came to the One Piece world and after coming here and going through Garp's inhuman training, he was able to take anyone, and such a night was this one where Raizel was pupming his dick in Makino, who was being lifted by her legs in his his arms with her back to his chest and he was showing his lenght going up and down in her vagina which was squirting over many women who were on their knees and looking at them witth droll leaking from their lips and juices from their bottom lips.

Makino started to moan as she started to cum and before long, Raizel too, came in her pussy.

The quantity of his cum was so much that after filling Makino's pussy to the brim, his cock was pushed out while the rest of his semen was released on the women looking at him with lust.

All the women instantly started licking all the semen be it from the ground or other's faces and Raizel put Makino on the bed behind him.

"Clean all the cum which is leaking from her pussy" He said with a tone of authority towards the women who instantly rushed towards Makino's pussy and started to lick all the cum from there while Makino herself was losing her mind and expreciening the bliss which came from her last orgasm.

As Raizel saw the assess of these women who were on their knees, licking all the cum off Makino, he quickly grabbed one by the waist and rammed his dick inside her asshole.

.

.

.

Six Months flew by quickly and Raizel's strength was on another level. In these six months, he also killed the first human in this world when Higuma, the person who disrespects Shanks and kidnaps Luffy in future, arrived in the forest with his crew and tried to kill him out of jealousy and obvious greed.

Raizel didn't give two shits about changing the plot as this was his story now and he would even kill Luffy if the brat annoys him.

After killing the bandits, Raizel burned their clothes, hid their money and weapons in his makeshift hut and cut them to pieces before cooking them.

'Hmm, They taste rather good. Well at least they have some use.' Thought Raizel as he compared the taste of the brain matter of Higuma with one of his slaves in his previous world who was brought from earth.

He always had a thing for human flesh and human blood but he wasn't addicted to it. Raizel kept his cannibalistic tendencies hidden from almost everyone for obvious reasons and would only share it with his mother.

After the Six months ended, Garp came back and started to teach him the basics of Haki and Rokushiki and some other advanced martial arts with twin daggers which he brought for Raizel as gifts.

The daggers had a silvery-black glint on their blade while the handle was completely black. They were made of Sea stone and were very similar to karambits from earth.

Garp also brought him another gift which left Raizel shocked and moved or so Garp thought while looking at his expressions.

"Here kid. This Devil fruit was being guarded by Sengoku himself and he was using a platoon of over a thousand marines, four vice admirals and two admirals to take this fruit safely to Mariejoise! Eat it quickly! You have no Idea how difficult it was for me to take it."

Said Garp while laughing at the stupidity of a World Noble named Charles from whose chamber he stole the fruit.

"You...Stole this..Devil fruit..for me? And that too from Sengoku and World Nobles? Why?..I am not worth it. I...I.." said Raizel in a broken voice while holding back his tears. He was choking on his own words and quickly turned around so that Garp would think that he was crying and didn't wanted Garp to see it.

Well, needless to say, It did exactly what he planned. Garp also became emotional and said

"No! You ARE worth it! You don't know kid, but I have actually grown to quite like you. You are extremely well mannered, you have the capability of seeing the greater good in a situation of extreme sadness, and you always put others before yourself. Your insight in somethings are even better than me. You give me a new perspective to think about all the time.

I know that it has been hard on you kid, but please, don't sell yourself short. I don't randomly start teaching anyone who asks me to train them. Granted I wanted to make it up to you but after spending some time together, I realize that I had always wanted a son like you.

So, here. Take this fruit and eat it, I don't know what it does and nor anyone who was on the platoon. It was a new Devil Fruit which actually came from an asteroid which hit the Prodence Kingdom six months ago.

It should be a very powerful fruit while considering the fact that it lavitates when we drop it. Look."

And sure enough, When Raizel turned around while acting all grateful and shy with tear stained face, the walnut size Devil fruit which was almost transparent was levitating.

Hesitantly, Raizel moved his trembling hand towards the Devil fruit and after taking it in his hands, he tossed it inside his mouth and gulped it.

One Minute, Two Minutes, Three Minutes…..Garp was looking at Raizel very expectantly while Raizel closed his eyes and tried to feel what power he had gotten.

He was obviously over the moon after getting such a special devil fruit but he had to put the drama for appearance' sake and now, as soon as his stomach started to digest the said fruit, he started to get information of what this fruit does.

'This…..'

While Raizel was in ecstasy after knowing the use of the fruit, he still kept and ignorant and confused expression on his face.

"I..don't know.." he said with an apologetic expression towards garp.

"Oh Don't worry, sometimes it takes a while before people know what their fruit does, Don't worry. Now let's start your training." replied Garp with an easy tone and turned around to start walking towards a clearing for Raizel's training when he heard a 'thud'.

Garp instantly turned around to find Raizel on his knees and then it dawned on him that the Sea stone knives that he gifted Raizel were draining him.

"Uh….AHAHAHA" laughed Garp as he saw the comical scene and Raizel swore that he would skin this old devil alive.

_**A/N -**_ **Fucked up, is it? You ain't seen nothing yet.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Training and Result

Mind-Mind Fruit was the fruit that Raizel had eaten.

Raizel was meditating in the night while Garp had gone to Luffy and Ace.

Raizel's fruit was very unique in the sense that now, He can have all the power of his mind.

He can use Psychokinesis to lift anything he wished to;alebiet the heavier and farther the object is the quickly his stamina would deplete.

His mind also evolved to have an Eidetic memory and Telepathy but his most powerful and overpowered abilities that he found were Mind Reading and Mind Attack.

'With this, I can even defeat Whitebeard without even going near that World-Ending Monster. If this isn't the best ability out there, I don't know what is!' mused Raizel

He also got an area wide attack where he could overpower the minds of many people at the same time and make them incapable of fighting but this would take the most stamina and he was not ready for it yet.

Apart from this, he also got some other mind related abilities and immunity towards all mind related attacks, and even against Emperor's Haki.

'The area-wide-mind skill is also like Emperor's Haki. But my skill is more frightening, because I don't use the Will, I use Mind. And whose mind would be better trained? Someone who only trains their physique or someone with a Mind-Mind fruit?' thought Raizel as a very sweet innocent smile came on his lips.

.

.

.

Raizel now didn't even needed to sleep as his mind would run as long as he had enough energy to walk. He could also control the food consumption of his body by shutting down some parts of the brain which made him feel hungry.

He could also control the release of Hormones in his body which helped him control his lust.

With Sea Stones however, he was still not even able to hold them for practicing because as soon as he lifted the knives up, his body would go powerless and his hands would drop the knives on their own.

Garp had been telling him not to even go near the Sea stone knives and he even gave him two similar knives of heat-treated steel with which he taught Raizel the art of assassination but Raizel would still go near the Sea stone knives to train after Garp went to Luffy and Ace.

'Devil fruit awakening...just what will happen when I reach that stage? Mind Alteration? Mind Swap? Telepathy with no distance limit? Mind….Slave? If..If I awaken the fruit, will I be able to control people? Not that I can't do that now with suggestive manipulation but...Mind Control? No..I don't think that there could even exist such a frightening ability, could it?...I...I would need test subjects!'

.

.

Raizel told Garp that he got a Telekinesis-Telekinesis fruit which helps him lift any object he wishes.

Garp was a little disappointed that it wasn't a Logia type devil fruit which would make him extremely powerful but he quickly cheered up and started to teach Raizel about the Rokushiki.

He was also happy that now while using the Psychokinesis to lift the Sea stone knives, Raizel can use them without dropping like a sack of potatoes.

In the night, Raizel went to Makino only to find almost all the women of Island there, waiting for him.

Apparently they would all come in her bar to wait for Raizel and as they saw him, they all almost instantly lost their robes and approached him with excited expression.

'Well, It will be easier this way'

Thought Raizel as he too removed his clothes and went towards the first woman who was here with her Fifteen year old daughter.

Needless to say, he satisfied their week long hunger for him and he didn't leave a single hole without shooting his load in it.

This night of debauchery was not becasue he wanted to have sex, nope, he can control his desires. This night was because he wanted to experiment on their minds as they were overcome with pleasure.

It was the most easy way to try and use the Mind attack and as Raizel was fucking a fifteen year old, he used the mind attack on her and she instantly became brain dead.

'Oh Shit!'

The little girl's mind was underdeveloped and as it was Raizel's first time, he had used a little too much power.

Still, continuing to pump in her tight pussy, Raizel came for the final time this night as he saw all the women including Makino just lying in his pool of semen in her overcrowded bedroom.

Well, 23 minds and 5 hours. Let's see what we can do about this.

Raizel started with the mother of the girl he made brain dead, and again, after using all his power, to see if he can kill anyone with this attack, the mother too became brain dead.

'Seriously? Even my full powered attack is unable to kill a person and would only make them brain dead?'

Suddenly, an Idea came in Raizel's mind and he started to attack different parts of the brains of already brain dead mother and daughter duo, in the bids to see if he can control their hormone secretion.

And after almost half an hour and exhausting much of his stamina, he had eventually released some dopamine in them, making the brain dead ladies smile.

After that Raizel started to check the minimum powers he would need to infiltrate someone's mind. He also wanted to see if he can see someone's memories but he instantly fell unconscious on the floor as all the stamina in him was depleted.

2 Hours later, Raizel woke up and concluded that Memory Reading was still far in the future either because of the Stamina limitations or because of devil fruit awakening limitations. He could only read the surface thoughts of a mind as of now and even that takes a lot of stamina.

After much thought, Raizel took the bodies of the Mother-Daughter duo whom he made brain-dead, and he washed them thoroughly, dressed them in the clothes they came here, and quietly went to their house in the dark of the night and placed them in their bed, while keeping an eye out for the husband.

.

.

.

In the course of Next 3 years, Raizel trained like a maniac! He would train in Rokushiki, Haki and Knife fighting in the day, and would develop his mental prowess in the night with either the ladies or on his own while meditating.

In the Span of three years, he heard of Sabo who went ahead and got himself killed and Ace who started his journey to become a Pirate.

Luffy now was all alone on the Island and would go to the village to pass time with either Makino, Mayor, Dadan or would just simply look at the sea with expectations.

Raizel on the other hand, grew exponentially. His height grew by 2 inches but the real growth was his physical and mental prowess.

He could use both types of Hakis and was very proficient in the Rokushiki.

His skill with knives were off the chart as he could easily assassinate anyone on the Island fairly quickly.

His Mental prowess was also very frightening as he could lift a normal sized boat upto the height of 10 meters and keep that up for 10 minutes.

In Telepathy, he became efficient in talking to at least 10 people at once and he made them believe that God was talking to them.

It gave him a new high and a God Complex as he actually thought that he would in a true sense become a god one day.

He was finally able to kill people now with his Mind Attack and he found this out after trying it on Makino and killing her instantly.

'Well there goes the entire first arc to shit' he thought at that time after which he used the area-wide mind suppression to send almost all of the women in the club in a fearful daze.

This however almost depleted all of his stamina yet again and he had to stop his training in the middle and move back to the island to increase his stamina.

He also encountered a pirate group in these three years and he found that his Mind Attack doesn't kill them, it doesn't even make them unconscious. Apparently the more someone trains, the more of their inner power, or dormant haki would shield their mind. And well, if he concentrates and send all his power in an attack, he can give their mind some extreme pain and in case of weak people, knock them out or kill normal people.

Raizel however was successful in actually curing the Mother-Daughter duo which he made brain dead some time ago.

Garp visited for Makino's funeral where he too shed a couple of tears while the annoying Luffy was crying his eyes out!

Raizel took all the money Makino had in the Bar and after combining it with the money he took from the bandits, pirates and sometimes stole from the village amounted to 75,000 berries.

"So, Have you decided what will you do now? I taught you everything I know. Now it is up to you on how much you develop them." asked Garp as they both stared at the vast sea while sitting at a cliff side. Luffy was sleeping on Garp's lap.

"I have a lot of things in my mind. But don't worry. I have come to terms with the death of my family. Now as soon as I get over Makino…." replied Raizel with a heavy heart as a tear started to run down from his left eye.

He needed to show that he was in love with Makino because Makino was in Love with him and she would occasionally come to the forest to see him.

Garp wasn't a complete idiot. He saw how Makino comfirted Raizel on their first meeting after the revelation of his family's murder and he could guess what had happened between them from the red spot on her neck.

Garp put an arm around Raizel to comfort him and said

"I truly feel sorry for you kid. But don't worry. Hang in there and don't give up. Know that I will always be there for you. So, hang in there Son."

For the first time in a very long time, Garp called Raizel his Son and he had to admit that it made Garp's heart warm.

Somethings in Raizel's agenda was to go find Nico Robin and Boa Hancock, as he was attracted to both of them. Raizel had selective empathy, while he didn't care for anyone in the Foosha Village except for Garp, who he actually started to have some respect for but the reason he couldn't develop any sort of feelings for even Makino was due to his misanthropic tendencies.

Although he had emotions, he knew how to control them, and for Robin and Hancock, his emotions were already on the obsession level.

He was in a true sense, twisted, which came to him from his mother.

Raizel also had many other things he wanted to do and some other women he was obsessed over but he would wait patiently, for he had patience in abundance.

Luffy also started to talk with Raizel and he acted as a big brother figure for Luffy just so that Garp would become happy but he didn't know that he would become so important to Luffy that Luffy would cry himself to sleep on his lap.

'Well, his mind is fickle now, I should set an hypnotic gesture in his mind now that he is weak. After many years when he is a powerhouse, it will just take a second for me to activate it.' thought Raizel as he ran his fingers through Luffy's hair.

When Raizel invaded Luffy's mind, he saw that the boy's mind was almost at the breaking point after the consecutive loss of Sabo and Makino.

If anything else happens to him then he will break, after which anything can happen. He can grow overnight and become mature, he can become insane, he can become completely mental or he can become a Psychopath.

This was very interesting to Raizel and after some consideration of Garp, he fixed something and revealed to him the next morning that he had seen someone like Sabo on a nearby island.

To say luffy wanted to go to that island would be an understatement but Raizel convinced him not to go there as Sabo could have left from there and could be anywhere in the world by now.

It took time but luffy bounced back to his previous naive and carefree self after the news of Sabo washed a relief over him.

The Mayor also appointed a new Barmaid for the town after taking it under the Village rule and launched an investigation on her death and the missing money from the accounts.

Needless to say that the new barmaid was also someone from the club, and Raizel's nights were always colourful.

.

.

A very large ship was coming towards East blue from the New World and a Red haired man was standing at the front of the deck.

The ship had a flag of a Jolly roger with red line across its skull and when a few pirates who were in the sea looked towards it, their breaths hitched in their lungs as they shat in their pants while their legs gave out and extreme and primal fear settled in.

**_A/N -_ I am letting all my dark thoughts out in this one, and it will become more fucked up. Leave if you are bothered because I won't change the novel, nor will I push it in a certain direction because of someone's opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Shimotsuki Village

'Humanity...It is boring. I will die one day even If I become powerful. Although I can just forcefully produce new cells before the old ones die and let myself be youthful for long, but that is a very unreliable solution.

I need something permanent. A Permanent fix for most of my problems.'

Thinking till here, Raizel knew what he needed to do, or at least he now had a direction in which he needed to go.

"Luffy, I am also going now. When your Gramps comes, tell him that I would meet him soon. Alright?"

Luffy suddenly became quiet while sitting in the bar and drinking his orange juice. Raizel was sitting beside him, patting his back.

"Don't be sad, Luffy. We will meet again someday, Alright?"

Luffy had tears in his eyes and he just nodded while hiding his face in the palms of his hands. Seeing his state, the new barmaid, Diana too became sad and tried to comfort Luffy while also giving a pleading gaze towards Raizel.

Raizel knew what she was trying to convey but he shook his head and simply walked away.

.

.

Walking up to the coast with all the weapons and money he had collected in a bag, Raizel lowered a small dingy into the sea and started to drift away without giving a second glance back.

After pushing the small boat with his powers for a little while, he sensed some movements under his boat, and before the Sea King could attack and destroy his boat, he quickly sent a mental attack towards it.

The Sea king was extremely frightened by the oppressive energy on his mind and with apparent fear in its eyes, it surfaced just beside Raizel's dingy.

"You Will Obey!" said Raizel to the Sea King telepathically with much energy and the Sea King also nodded heavily in understanding.

Raizel then let the sea king push his dingy and he himself just started to practice with his knives.

Not far from there, a big and ugly Alvida was watching a young boy of Luffy's age on her boat as he was cowering in front of her.

"So, you are the new brat, huh? Coby? Is it?"

"Yes...Yes Ma'am" replied a scared Coby who didn't know what to do now.

He had a dream to one day become a Marine and rid the sea of all Pirates but now, he became a pirate's slave.

His entire dream was shattered and he just resigned his fate to Alvida.

Alvida herself was a very delusional woman because of the fact that she used to get bullied for being fat and ugly since her childhood. She had no friends and one day when the bullying became too much for her to silently endure, she broke and beat all her bullies with an Iron Mace.

A couple of Bullies were even killed and when the news reached the Marines, they came to arrest her but by this time, she had become arrogant and killed the marines too and escaped to sea.

She became a moderate level Pirate in the East Blue and due to the emptiness in her heart because of her ugly figure, she started to tell herself that she was beautiful and it was other people who were ugly.

In the Manga, after eating the Slip-Slip fruit, people genuinely talk of her being the most beautiful woman in the world and that actually helps her heal some of her broken heart.

Right Now, she had just looted a merchant ship and found Coby who was trying to call the navy on her from the merchant's Den Den Mushi.

She was about to say something to Coby when suddenly Coby fell unconscious and all of her pirates started to kneel on the ground while clutching their heads.

"Wha- What happened?" asked Alvida with a little panic as she couldn't even imagine a power like this.

"Hello Alvida" came a very mesmerizing voice from her back and when she turned around, her cheeks became red as her gaze fell on the most handsome man she has ever seen.

In front of her, Raizel was standing while wearing his Red and White suit.

His waist-length silvery hair was flowing with the wind and his deep red eyes seemed almost hypnotic.

Quickly coming out of her daze, she steeled her heart and said with a threatening tone

"Who are you? And How did you knocked down my men out? Tell me now or I will kill you."

Alvida knew that she can't even lay a finger on the young man in front of her but she had to act strong.

"You know you are not as bad as people make you out to be. Tell you what, go north from here, and you will find a devil fruit called Slip-Slip fruit. It will have swirls around it and when you eat it, you will really become a very beautiful woman.

The Name is Raizel by the way. Make sure to seek me out when you do eat the fruit." said Raizel with an easy tone as he planted a small seed of affection in her mind for him.

Speaking till here, Raizel vanished from Alvida's sight, leaving her confused, happy, angry, curious and frustrated.

'Welp, that went perfectly. Luffy sends her flying to the north in the manga so she should find the Devil fruit in no time if she searches for it there. Now then, Let's go to Shimotsuki Village, shall we?'

Raizel was once again in his dingy, going towards the hometown of Kuina and Zoro.

.

.

Kuina was distraught to say the least. Her own father thought that she could never become the world's greatest swordsman because a woman can never surpass a man. Just what would a fragile little girl like her even do when the only person in her life, her own dad didn't support her dream?

She was 10 years old and her breasts were starting to show signs of development.

This made her hate her condition even more because now, her training will start to get affected and the more she grows up the more she will be left behind by Zoro.

Kuina, in her crippling depression, came to the cliffside at the back of the island and just sat there, staring at the vast and boundless ocean.

Her eyes held a defeated gaze as she was looking at nowhere in particular when suddenly a small dingy started to come in her field of vision.

Raizel already saw Kuina from miles away with his enhanced vision, thanks to his Mind-Mind fruit, and as soon as he saw Kuina, he got up and took out Higuma's sword.

Now although Raizel wasn't as proficient with swords as he was with daggers, Garp did train him to use every kind of weapon and so, he had enough to mesmerize the young Kuina.

With a mental command, he summoned the Sea King in front of him who was pushing his dingy from below and as soon as the Sea King followed his command, Raizel unsheathed Higuma's sword and cut the Sea King in half.

Kuina was just watching the sea when she saw a small boat coming towards the island. Growing a little curious, she kept staring at it until her eyes could make out the figure of an extremely handsome man who was standing there with a sword in his hands.

As she was in a daze while intently staring at the Man coming towards her direction which had no shore to dock his small boat, a gigantic Sea King just suddenly appeared in front of the boat, blocking her vision of the Man and breaking her trance.

She became horrified and her breath got stuck in her throat as she pictured the inevitable end of the Man the next second.

But, what happened the next second left her baffled as the Man, very gracefully cut the Sea King in half as if it was butter and not as tough as steel and flicked his sword which got rid of all the blood from the sword and he just sheathed it without letting any sound of friction escape.

She had seen sea kings when her father killed one and brought to the village but she had never seen one the size Raizel just slew in an instant, and even her father was a little injured while fighting the Sea king he killed but Raizel made it look like it was just child's play.

Raziel saw that he had made an impression on Kuina, and just to solidify that impression, he started to float up from his small boat like a badass and flew towards Kunina, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Hello, Beautiful." Said Raizel while stepping on the cliff where Kushina was sitting.

Kuina's entire body became as red as a tomato and her heart started to beat erratically.

"Uh...How...How did..How did you fly? And and...What sword is that? How can it cut through that Big of a Sea King that easily? It looks pretty average though..and and..who are-"

Her fumbling came to a halt when Raizel put his finger on her lips and gave her a toothy smile.

"Relax. You are way too excited. So, What is your name and why are you sitting here where no one is around? And why did you look so sad?" asked Raizel with concern as he started to stroke her cheek with his thumb lovingly.

Kuina became relaxed by his soothing voice and listening to his concern, her eyes started to well up.

"I..I can not become World's greatest swordsman because my father tells me that only guys can become that since they are physically more powerful...and..and...Now even my breasts have started to grow and I can no longer exercise the way I used to." said a crying Kuina while clutching her breasts with both her hands.

Raizel first smiled and then started to laugh a little.

Seeing such a powerful person who she thought was an accomplished swordsman laugh at her dream made her numb.

Her mind couldn't take anymore before breaking but she was a strong girl and she steeled her heart to glare at Raizel when suddenly he pulled her hands from her breasts and started to feel her breasts with his own hands instead.

"Don't hate your lovely breasts. These are not to blame for anything. And anyone can become a great swordsman with enough practice. You just need someone to guide you to the correct path. I can actually help you with that."

Kuina's face was again red with what Raizel said and what he was doing. He was massaging her breasts while whispering sweet nothings to her and this, again, made her pink.

She was not stupid like many on the island as she attended the school and knew about the human body and sexual reproduction. The reason Zoro was quickly surpassing her was because Zoro was homeschooled by her father to just read and write after which he trained almost every time he was not sleeping while she not only had to go to school and do the homework, she also had to clean the dojo and make food for her father before she could start her training.

"Your breasts are so soft, let me see them" said Raizel while looking into her eyes with his own glinting red eyes and she could only stiffen herself in response.

If it was anyone else doing this to her, she would've actually killed them by now but She knew that she can't even hold a candle against Raizel and so she let him do whatever he wanted while keeping her eyes closed.

"Shh, Open your eyes. Don't shy away, girl. I am just trying to release your tension. Trust me. I can make you strong."

Kuina didn't know what it was, but his hypnotic voice compelled her to trust Raizel and with some fear, she opened her eyes and when she saw his eyes, she became released.

Raizel suddenly brought his lips on her and started to make out heavily with Kuina, after which he removed her top and started sucking on her under-developed breasts.

Kuina started to feel many new emotions in her and before she could dwell on what they were, Raizel was having sex with her.

Her moans of pain from breaking of the hymen instantly turned into the one of pleasure when she too started to reciprocate the kiss immaturely.

Raizel cummed inside her after which he pulled out his dick and sprayed the rest over her face and breasts and as soon as Kuina tasted his semen, she started to lick all over her so that she could taste more of it.

Her eyes then fell on Raizel's cock which still had some semen on it and without thinking twice, she started to lick it clean.

After Raizel was satisfied, he cleaned Kuina with water he levitated up from the sea and dressed her with love and care.

Kuina herself was feeling different.

She felt like she grew up overnight and she too started to feel some kind of affection towards Raizel after their intimate interaction.

"See, aren't breasts great for relieving stress?" asked Raizel with a mischievous voice to which Kuina just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, as she remembered something, she started stuttering

"What..is your name?"

Her tone still held some reservations but Raizel smiled at her and pecked her lips before saying

"Raizel Phantasm. Don't worry, I will be staying in the town for a while and I will make sure that you are on the right track to become a great swordsman. After which it will be up to you on becoming the greatest swordsman in the world."

Kuina became happy at the thought that she had a chance to complete her dream and she instantly started to follow Raizel with much excitement towards the path of town where he was already walking.

Raizel didn't come here for Kuina in particular. Although he did know that she had great talent in swordsmanship and if she is given a chance to grow up, she could become as great as Zoro but No. Raizel's main mission in coming here was the Revolutionary army.

Ivankov and Dragon. Names like these which can create havoc in the New World would come here or were already here according to the Manga and Kuina's father would help them with food and water.

Now If it was some normal battalion, then Raizel wouldn't give a rat's arse about them but no, If this Battalion had Ivankov as Captain and the Leader of the Entire Army was also here then they surely had some extremely important thing in their possession.

Stealing from Monkey D. Dragon was like poking an already enraged Lion while you simultaneously cut his cub. It was suicide on the level which shouldn't even exist.

But, If it was actually worth the risk, then Dragon can go suck Ivankov's dick for all he cared.

**_A/N -_ Wrote this chapter out of spite for Oda.**

**Like Oda kills her by making her fall off the stairs...like WHAT! A Swordsman who defeated Zoro 2000 times dies because her head hit a wooden stair? Like what the fuck Oda?**


	5. Chapter 5 - I Have Made My Decision

**A/N- I see only flames in the reviews. Wow. Even when I warned that this will be a wish full-filling AU, you guys are nudging me like idiots of what not to do and should not be done.**

**I already said that under no circumstances am I changing anything according to any review, be it a constructive criticism or a flame.**

So the revolutionary army had just left the town but they will be here in a few months.

Kuina was still pretty shy after the previous encounter and was currently laughing and dancing while following Raizel to his inn.

"Now off you go, Kuina. Meet me at the cliffside in the evening and I will teach you swordsmanship, alright?" said Raziel while rubbing her head to which Kuina just blushed and nodded.

With enthusiastic steps, she then ran back to her dojo while Raizel himself just checked in to his room, took a nice refreshing bath and started to explore the village.

Raizel's steps came to a halt in front of the marine base in the Shimotsuki village.

'What? This village has a marine base? Then how come revolutionary army is always here and never has any fight with them?'

There was no way for the marines to not know about the inhabitation of Revolutionary army on the island and if they did knew then it looked like that the captain of the marine base was in cahoots with the revolutionary army.

'Well, this certainly is quite scandalous' thought Raizel with a smirk. Looking at the time, it was almost night and everyone was going back to there houses.

Making up his mind, Raizel used the darkness and snucked inside of the marine base pretty easily.

With quick steps, he flashed through the corridor until he came up to a room whose gate was slightly ajar.

Sneaking inside, Raizel found that he was in the study and on the table, there lay a detailed map of the first half of the grand line with all the routes which will be taken by the revolutionary army in the coming months. It also had the information about which cadre was going to be on which island.

'This information can be more bountiful than trying to rob Dragon.' Thought Raizel with a glint in his eyes after which he disappeared in the darkness of the night.

.

.

Early morning, Raizel had asked Kuina to come at the cliffside and now, he was teaching her the correct way of handling a sword and was also teaching her about the training she needed to do as the brute style of training like Zoro was not suitable for her.

Raizel was very professional while teaching her and in the span of a week that he taught her, Kuina's basics of the sword handling became perfect and her technique became gracefully subtle.

Now there were no extra movements of her sword, legs, back and head. She was starting to become very refined in her swordsmanship which made Zoro and her father stunned.

"How..How can you improve so much in just a week?" asked Zoro with disbelief as he couldn't even land a single hit on her.

"Yes Kuina. Didn't Zoro just beat you last week? How come your sword fighting became so different from what I taught you?" asked Koushirou, Kuina's father with his signature smiling face.

"It's because of Master Rai. He is a very strong person. He taught me." replied Kuina with a sense of pride and a little hint of blush.

"Oh?" said Koushirou with a raised eyebrow and continued

"And who might this Master Rai be, Kuina?"

"Well that would be me" came a sudden voice from the entrance of their Dojo.

Everyone turned to look at the new arrival and all were stunned by his presence.

Koushirou was wondering about how he didn't sense anyone entering his Dojo while Kuina was surprised just to see him.

Zoro, on the other hand, was trying to figure out how this person was strong when he didn't look buffed up at all.

"Pardon the intrusion, Dojo Master. I am Raizel Phantasm by the way, and I came here to say my goodbyes to Kuina." said Raizel with a small smile.

"What- But you said that you will be staying here for some months!" said an incredulous Kuina who immediately had tears in her eyes.

"I know Kuina. But I have to do something very important. All of a sudden I am required in the Grand line so I am going there.

Don't worry though, once you become strong enough, you will eventually travel to the grand line too because your target, the world greatest Swordsman Hawkeye Mihawk lives there as well." replied Raizel with a smile.

This got the attention of Zoro in the side and before he could say something, Koushirou spoke

"Uhm Hey Raizel, You can call me Koushirou. And first, I'd like to thank you for teaching my daughter in your valuable time. But I want to ask you something. Can we have a spar?"

Koushirou had doubts about this character in front of him.

He knew next to nothing about a man who was supposedly teaching his daughter behind his back for free. The idea was totally ludicrous. There were no free beans in this world so he had to find out about this Raizel's true intentions but first he had to know if he could handle him.

Raizel agreed with humble nod and Koushirou, without any pleasantries rushed at Raizel with his sword.

*clank*

Raizel countered his attack with blinding reflex and said with a very surprised smile

"Wado Ichimonji, one of the 21 O Wazamono grade swords? Well, didn't expect to find such a treasure in this corner of the world. And by the way, Koushirou, doesn't swordsman have dual etiquettes? Then what the hell was this surprise attack just now?"

Koushirou's conniving face never left its signature smile, and he jumped back while saying

"I Lose. Sir Raizel has good eyes. You are correct. This is indeed Wado Ichimonji. And sorry for not following proper etiquette of a duel. Now if you'll excuse me, I am in a little bit of a hurry."

Saying this, Koushirou left the Dojo with quick steps and looking at the whole thing, Zoro was completely stunned.

"What is your sword? How can you be so powerful?" asked Zoro with a new itch but Raizel just smiled and said

"Sorry bud, I have to leave right now too. Maybe in future if we meet again, I'll play with you a little."'

Saying till here, Raizel was out of the Dojo before any of them could even utter a word.

Raizel wasn't a fool and he knew that Koushirou suspected him. It looked like that Koushirou wasn't convinced that such a powerful and mysterious person could come to this small island on the same day as Dragon.

Koushirou was sure that Raizel was here for Dragon and Riazel could find that from Koushirou's body language as well as the surface thoughts of Koushirou which were screaming Dragon, Ivankov, Dragon, Ivankov"

"It took almost half of my stamina just to read his surface thoughts and another half to counter his sword attack! What the hell is such a powerful guy doing here in the east blue? He should be in the grand line making waves.

If he had continued his attack…..."

Raizel's face was filled with sweat as he exhausted his stamina in reaching his dingy and quickly rowed it away from the Shimotsuki Village.

He had no idea that Kuina's father was this powerful. If he had spent another minute there, he was sure that Koushirou would definitely bring back Ivankov and then Raizel would be in so much shit that it wouldn't even be funny. Add Dragon to the mix and he was practically captured in sea stone from top to bottom.

As Raizel was a little away from the island, he lamented on his thought of robbing Dragon and couldn't help but smile at his overconfidence.

'Looks like I am just a Level 10 Player at a tutorial Zone.'

Raizel could still not hold sea stone, even after wearing gloves. He thought about Smoker who kept a Seastone baton with him all the time without falling in any sort of disadvantage and could roughly draw the huge power gap between himself and Smoker.

Making up his mind, he first ate a lot of food he stocked form the Shimotsuki village and then rested a little to get his stamina back.

.

.

.

Raizel was on a Random island in North blue and he had acquired around 5 Million berries by selling the Revolutionary army's maps in the underground market he had found in these six months.

He was trying to make contacts on the island named Revadi Village while occasionally hunting some pirate groups. While not a lot, he had eventually made some friends who helped him sell the map.

Thinning the North blue off of Pirate presence also earned him a great image in Village and Marine's eyes and he got stuck with a new name as "Silver Blade".

Now that he had completed his preparations, it was time to call Garp.

.

.

.

Garp was currently sitting in Marineford's highest point with his dear friend Sengoku.

"Well for the last time Garp, accept the bloody promotion!" Raged Sengoku as his anger shook the entire building.

"Huh, you talking to me?" said Garp while shoving his pinky up his nostril and acting as ignorant as ever.

A Vein bulged out of Sengoku's enraged face while his eyes started to twitch.

"You shit…-"

*pru..pru..pru..pru..*

Suddenly Garp's Den Den Mushi started to ring and Garp, while ignoring one of the world's most powerful man shouting at him, just picked up the Den Den Mushi and answered.

"Hey, Garp….I think I have made my decision."

.

.

.

A Pirate group called 'Trail Pirates' was moving towards the Revadi Village while their captain held a telescope on his eyes and looked towards it.

He was one of the most feared Pirates on the north blue and today, he came here for the blood of the so-called 'Silver Blade'.

Last week, A bounty hunter named Silver Blade, who was removing his competition for him had destroyed one of his allies and today, he was here to return the favour.

"Listen up. We go there, Kill Silver Blade and return before anyone realizes what had happened. There is a Marine Base here whose captain is very powerful, so this Island is off for our activities" Instructed Trail Blazer, the Captain of Trail Pirates with some thoughts.

His subordinates obviously understood this and voiced their agreement when suddenly one surveillance guy jumped down from the mast and ran towards their captain.

"Trouble Trouble...Captain, look to your Six."

His voice garnered everyone's attention and everyone, including Trail Blazer looked towards the direction his recon guy said to look.

"We….are...doomed"

"No..way"

"Hehehe...we are so dead.."

"Gu..Guys..we still might have a chance if we escape."

As soon as they heard the voice of the last guy, everyone immediately started preparing for their escape.

They could not believe the trouble they were in.

A Marine Legend, who never leaves Grand line and New World, whose name is enough to make people surrender, suddenly decided to visit North Blue...and Revadi Village of all places. WHAT A FUCKING JOKE!

The whole world knew about Garp! He was interviewed many times and his image would pop up in the newspaper every once in a while. Everyone knew about the infamous warship with a Dog Face was the symbol of doom for any lawbreaker, much less a pirate group.

Garp's warship was quickly approaching the Revadi Village.

As soon as Garp heard what Raizel had to say to him last month in his call, he immediately voyaged for the North Blue and now was quickly approaching his destination. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a Jolly Roger on a ship and before he could even blink his eyes, that entire ship was blown to smithereens by his Platoon.

He had made sure to teach his platoon about the possibility of hostages on a Pirate ship, and since then, any ship he or his platoon destroyed, they always check with their Observation Haki if it is safe to do so.

As the Jolly Roger flag with a dotted trail sunk in the sea, An intelligence guy came with a paper and reported

"Trail Pirates, Total Bounty 3 Million Berries"

Garp nodded at the intelligence officer and soon his battleship was docked on the Rvadi Village.

"..Hahahaha…..Silver Sword...isn't the name a little too pretentious you smelly boy?"

Asked Garp as he jumped down from his ship and landed on the pier, while every marine on the island was shocked to their bones while seeing him.

They had worship in their eyes as they saw the Marine Hero but what shocked them even more was that Silver Blade, a famous Bounty Hunter they knew was smiling sheepishly while walking towards Garp and hugging him.

"I didn't create this name..Hell Blades are not even my most favorite weapons. These people just stuck this name to me." Replied Raizel with a shrug as he broke their hug.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Marineford

'After my training session with Garp early in the morning, I tried to read his surface thoughts….and I fainted.

Well, That's to be expected. When even Koushirou's surface thoughts can deplete half my stamina, It's to be expected that a Monster level character like Garp would be out of my reach for now.'

It was night time now, and Garp's Warship had just completed restocking with food and water.

"So, Will we set sail now? In the night?" asked Raizel towards Garp, who had just finished speaking with someone on the Den Den Mushi.

"Yeah Kid. I am a Headquarter Vice-Admiral. Can't stay away from it too long or there could be some consequences if something happens. The Whole Marineford is under my direct Jurisdiction." replied Garp with an exhausted sigh.

"Isn't it Fleet-Admiral Sengoku's responsibility? Or of other Admiral's?" Questioned Raizel

"Well, The Admirals aren't experienced enough and nor do they care about the administration. They are powerhouses to command fleets and capture Pirates, and not to do some paperwork while being holed up in the office. And Sengoku personally can't handle EVERY small thing happening in Marineford, so that idiot made me the Head of Administration." explained Garp very patiently.

"But aren't you the same? You too don't like to be holed up in an office and do the paperwork, right?"

"You smelly boy, You know me too well. HAHAHAHA..Yes, I don't but what can be done?"

.

.

.

"Your perfect hardening is impressive, Start working on complete hardening. And how far can you sense people from your observation haki?" Said Garp while chatting with Raizel in the office of his Warship.

"I can sense people and objects upto 15 meters in perfect clarity."

"15 meters is fine. But try to create a map in your mind with the observation haki. Some people's observation haki is so strong that they can see everything happening with all the colors of the visible and invisible spectrum around them even with their eyes closed. Their peripheral vision is outstanding. Start working on it."

"Sure."

.

.

.

'It''s been a month since I set sail with Garp, and now we were approaching Marineford.

I have to say that this world is infinite times more beautiful than my Red Planet, or the Earth of my previous world.

I have seen such beautiful wildlife, scenic views, ocean currents and red rains that I am mesmerized beyond belief.

Needless to say that I would've died right after entering in the Grand line, much less the New World where the Marineford was located if it wasn't for Garp and his crew.

We came across many unfortunate Pirate crews along our journey but Garp's reputation conjured up from nothing.

Most of the times, he didn't even woke up from his sleep, his crew was enough for any that came.'

Raizel really improved with Garp's crew in this month as they were all overpowered Monsters and he could just keep trying to brute force his mental attacks on them whenever they were involved in a conflict with either pirates or Sea Kings.

He could barely even read their thoughts before expanding all his stamina but continually doing this made his mental prowess quite resilient to mental fatigue.

He could now at least read the thoughts of all the foot soldiers and the Warship's other staff.

This continuous use and attack improved his control over his telekinesis ability. He is more precise with his strike while his range has also increased.

.

.

.

As soon as they docked at Marineford, many people in the vicinity just froze, not with fear, but with worship in their eyes.

"You seem pretty popular here, Garp" Said Raizel while wearing the cufflinks of his Black suit.

He tied some of his long silver hair in a ponytail while the rest just flew with the wind.

"Haha...Well, Their love is what keeps people like us going, kid. Well now, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Replied Garp with a sense of Pride.

Raizel and Garp, both walked out of his Warship's office and suddenly everyone who was watching it got stunned. Raizel's appearance was otherworldly and him walking so close to their Legend just made him all the more mysterious.

Raizel and Garp were talking all the way from his Warship to Sengoku's office at the top of the Marineford, and they were all of a sudden the talk of the town.

"Hey, Who is that man? Is he Garp Sir's Grandkid?" asked a Recruit to another.

"Could be dude. They seemed so familiar with each other. But why does that kid has those peculiar red eyes and silver hair I wonder? Replied the second recruit.

"Oh, Could it be related to his Devil fruit powers?"

"Nope. I don't think Garp Sir would let his grandkid eat any fruit which is not logia."

"True man."

.

.

.

"So is this the famous Raizel you can't seem to shut up about, Garp?" asked Sengoku as he sized up Raizel.

"Yes! Uh, I mean I don't talk about him that much you old geezer." Replied Garp sheepishly.

Sengoku just ignored his words and looked straight at Raizel.

He had heard about Raizel's past from Garp and his unbelievable growth speed, and he has to say, He was looking for someone exactly like him. Someone who hates pirates and outlaws from their very core because of some personal tragedy and is a monster at the same time.

"Good. Well, Welcome to Marineford, Raizel Phantasm. I am Sengoku, The Fleet-Admiral of Marines." Introduced Sengoku in a professional tone while bringing a hand up.

"Nice to meet you Sengoku Sir, This is Raizel Phantasm at your service." replied Raizel while also shaking Sengoku's hand.

"I have to say, I have seen the report of all the Pirates and criminals you caught in the north blue. You Practically made the North blue the most peaceful sea in the world singlehandedly. That is quite a feat."

"No Sir. I mean I accept your compliments respectfully but North blue is one of the weakest, if not the weakest sea in the world. Anyone of Captain or above rank is practically a God their."

"Hahahah...This kid is Good, Garp. Now follow me. Let's see if you really are a Training monster as Garp Said you are."

Sengoku quickly picked up a Den Den Mushi from his table and called Zephyr to the "Elite training area".

Within minutes, Raizel was escorted to a dark underground room of which one part was made out of unknown metal and the other part was definitely made out of Sea-Stone.

"Zephyr, Test him. And keep in mind, We are not testing his battle prowess, but the presence of mind and talent. Test how fast he improves in just one battle." Said Sengoku towards Zephyr who just arrived.

"Don't worry Sengoku, I know what I need to do. Even I am curious about this boy who has riled up this old Monster" replied Zephyr while referring to Garp.

Raizel was doing some stretching in the middle of a sparring arena made away from the Sea-Stone training area when suddenly Zephyr just arrived there.

Raizel was a little startled but quickly bowed a little, initiating the Sparring etiquettes which caught Zephyr off guard.

"Hahahaha….You kid..You are already a lot better than that brat Borsalino" said Zephyr jokingly as he approved this decent gesture of Raizel.

"ADMIRAL Borsalino!?" Asked Raizel in a shocked tone to keep up the appearances.

"Yes. That brat would never follow any rules! Humph! Well, Let's not waste time now shall we."

Before Zephyr's last words could even reach Raizel, Zephyr was already behind Raizel who ducked at the last second to escape from his kick but somehow still started to bleed from his cheeks.

Raizel knew that he has to give his all to impress a character like this and he immediately took out one of his Karambit and slashed at Zephyr.

Zephyr very easily avoided Raizel's attack by side-stepping, but before he could counter, he noticed that Raizel had already thrown another one of his Karambit at the location he was about to be, and he very nearly avoided it.

Immediately after avoiding the Karambit which went pass Zephyr's face, Zephyr threw a punch at Raizel but before it could land, Zephyr's Observation Haki went on overdrive as he detected that the Karambit that just went past his face, has instantly turned around mid-air and almost cut his uniform.

With blinding reflex, Zephyr gave up on hitting Raizel and just disappeared from the arena at an insane speed, reappearing behind Raizel and tapping his shoulder.

"That was impressive kid. You almost got me there, was that your Devil fruit power?" Asked Zephyr

'I was nowhere near. What the fuck was that speed. If he was any fast, I'd say he could break the sound barrier.' thought Raizel as he now had a new frame of reference for strength in this world.

"Yes Sir, It was my Devil Fruit's power. It's Telekinesis-Telekinesis Fruit." Replied Raizel while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Hmm, Cool. Okay. Now Let's continue"


	7. Chapter 7 - Asuka Island

Raizel's suit was a mess, his hair was messy, he was entirely drenched in sweat.

That's it. Raizel would give this bastard a very painful death.

Zephyr was almost playing with him. He was too overpowered. And that is saying something as he didn't eat any devil fruit.

"Well, I have completed my assessment. You are free now." Said Zephyr with an innocent smile and just walked away.

"Damm, Looks like he went a little overboard after discovering a talent like him." Said Sengoku as he approached Raizel's sorry state.

"It's okay Sir. I learnt and Improved a lot with his guidance." Replied Raizel, taking a moral high ground.

"Yeah, we saw that Kid. Well, Let's go from here. Garp, I have assigned his room next to yours, So take him there. And Raizel, go and take a bath, after which come to the cafeteria with him. We will discuss your recruitment there, Okay?"

"Yes Sir!" Responded Raizel with a Salute.

.

.

.

.

The "Room" was not a room...It was an Apartment Suite. Raizel was pleasantly surprised to find that he was given a luxurious 3BHK apartment all to himself.

Garp was obviously living in the V.I.P Zone of the headquarter with other Admirals and Sengoku.

This preferential treatment meant only one thing, and that was that either the Marines were trying to paint them as Saints to further make a huge impact in Raizel's point of view or Maybe Garp was trying to make up for killing Raizel's parents.

After musing over the reason for being given such an apartment, He opened the bathroom door and entered the Jacuzzi after taking off every piece of cloth from his body.

.

"*Sigh*….This bath is so perfect."

After exiting the bath, Raizel went up to the mirror and examined his body. Noticing that all the cuts given to him by Zephyr on his body have been healed, He exited the bath and went up to the wardrobe to find that it was filled with Suits, Tuxedos and Blazers.

"This is Garp's doing, I am sure of it. His conscience is a perfect way to milk him."

After choosing another Black suit with a red tie and red arrow cufflinks, Raizel tied up his hair in a bun and dressed to impress.

.

.

The Cafeteria was like a 7-Star restaurant. It was filled mouth-watering fragrance of exotic dishes.

Every kind of meat was here, every kind of herb and vegetable was here. It was truly a fantastic place to cater to the World's Military Leaders such as Sengoku, Borsalino, Aokkiji, Garp and the likes.

Needless to say that it was exclusive for them, Raizel very confidently walked up to the big centre table with Garp, on which Sengoku and Aokiji were already sitting.

"Fleet-Admiral Sengoku! Admiral Aokiji" Said Raizel while slightly bowing at them as a show of respect and acknowledgement.

"Welcome Raizel" Replied Sengoku with a smile while Aokiji just nodded.

Garp just sat silently at the side and started devouring all the food without a care in the world and Raizel too, started to taste some starters with appropriate eating etiquettes.

It wasn't long before Sengoku started some small talks with Raizel about his "Room", and Raizel's doubts were proven correct when Sengoku admitted to the fact that although Garp pushed for it, they had no problem in giving away such a "Room" to Raizel.

"Raizel, I will be straightforward. Your performance for your age is off the charts. Your co-ordination with your knife, your footsteps, your speed, reflex, haki, rokushiki..everything is outstanding. We needed an asset like you for the longest of times.

I know that the smart thing to do would've been to not praise you this much as it can negatively affect your training by making you conceited, but I believe you are mature enough to not fall in trivial things such as Vanity." Said Sengoku with a very serious face.

"I Understand Sir. And I promise to never disappoint you."

"Good, That's what I like to hear. Now Listen, Either call this my unwavering trust in Garp, or my eyes which can differentiate between a diamond and glittering quartz, I have decided something very important for you so listen very carefully. You are to go to the Dressrosa Island in the next Six months and tactically assassinate a girl named Sugar. Now before you start having any moral conflict about killing a little girl, know this that she has ruined the lives of many people by turning them into toys, and vanishing their memories from anyone that knew them.

You will report to the CP9 division chief Spandam in their secret temporary hideout in Dressrosa.

All the details about the girl, her bodyguard Trebol, and other information is on the file which has already been sent to your room, understood?"

"Yes Sir!" responded Raizel with a little conflict on his face so he can show that he actually has morals to have a conflict with. If he just accepts this with enthusiasm, then it might wave a red flag in front of them.

"Good. This assignment will decide your post in the Marines, so keep that in mind." completed Sengoku.

.

.

.

Raizel exited the cafeteria after saying his goodbyes to Aokiji and Sengoku, and with a heavy and conflicted face, went with Garp in his room.

"Garp….What should I do….?" Asked Raizel as he sat on a recliner with his forehead in his hands.

Garp came up to him and put a hand on his head while saying

"Sengoku has given you a very evil assignment kid...But, but this world is a very shitty place boy. We had known about this incident for a long time but couldn't do anything about it because Doflamingo has spies in the marines. He knows all the big players, even those of CP9 so we can't do anything, and doing anything against him openly without strong evidence will anger those sitting at the top in Marijoise.

If I hadn't met you, we would've just kept waiting for someone like you to arrive for don't know how long.

So be brave. You are not killing an innocent little girl, but you are killing an evil villain who has destroyed far too many lives than an upstart pirate from the grand line."

After giving Raizel the worst motivation speech ever, Garp sent him to his "Room", where Raizel found the file on Sugar sitting on his table which he picked up and started studying.

.

.

.

Since Raizel had Six months in his hands to complete the mission, He took complete benefit of the Marineford's elite training arena.

In morning he would go to the Marinford's massive library to know more about the world, politics, languages, etc, and in the night, he would either practice alone, or with sadists like Zephyr and Garp. Sometimes even Sengoku too gave him a few pointers himself and just like that, 4 months passed.

Today was the day when Raizel decided to leave the Marineford.

He had plans that he needed to execute before reporting in Dressrosa and so, he was just finishing up his training in the Elite training area when suddenly Aokiji arrived.

"Admiral Aokiji" Greeted Raizel with a bow.

Aokiji acknowledged it with his own slight bow as he approached Raizel while speaking

"Raizel Phantasm. I investigated you personally, And I am finally satisfied. I came here to finally accept you and wish you luck with your assignment."

"Investigation?" questioned Raizel with wrinkled brows

"Yes. You couldn't expect me to just accept anyone Sir Garp brings here, do you? I was bothered by the overly trust in you by Sir Sengoku right after your arrival, and while it's true that Sir Garp has literally said that you were closer to him than his son, I still had to check if you were a spy and well, No, I cross-referenced your face with every major threat to marines and neither seems to have any affiliation with you. So I am here to not only wish you luck, but also apologise to you. I hope you understand where I'm coming from."

"Oh….Oh yeah totally Sir!" replied Raizel with slight fumble while subtly feigning hurt.

"Okay, How about we spar before you go..huh? What do you say?"

.

.

.

Aokiji was pretty easy going and made a great sparring partner. Before leaving, Aokiji gave his private Den Den Mushi's number to Raizel and saw him off with a light heart.

.

.

.

Raizel was standing on the shores of a very remote island.

He released his Observation haki completely to find something he already thought belonged to him.

'Asuka Island...A third class island which hides away a legendary weapon….way above the legendary swords of the New World, The Seven Star Sword (Shichiseiken), a powerful blade that has been cursed by the bloodshed of its creation. It grants immense power to its wielder, and heals any wounds on the user but can corrupt their mind and conquer them. The cursed blade can drain blood to strengthen itself and the wielder. It is also quoted that even if the bearer is not naturally a swordsman, he will gain an excellent sword-handling ability

It produces greenish flames. The blade is highly durable as Zoro's Yaki Onigiri did not even leave a mark on it, Zoro himself states that his attack was supposed to destroy the Seven Star Sword. It can also merge with its wielder, giving them the ability to cut objects with their bare hands at any range, becoming nigh unstoppable; even if the blade is destroyed, the curse can remain in the wielder.

The wielder can create green-coloured flaming projectiles that he can launch at the opponent. Sword thrusts can also hurl the flame as explosive fireballs for ranged attacks.

The wielder can also transforms the Seven Stars Sword into a blue-flame snake and attack with it, in which the snake bites the opponent several times and drains a large amount of blood.

Similar to the Gura Gura no Mi, once upon reaching the fullness of its power, The Seven Star Sword swings can project vorpal shockwaves which can wound even a rubber man. After full possession of its host, the evil spirit allows the wielder to project even stronger vorpal pressure blasts with a sweep of the hand.

And that's just what was shown, this sword can do so much more!

This sword, I will have it!'


	8. Chapter 8 - The First Assignment

'This sword was wielded by Zoro's childhood friend Saga, But he wouldn't have gotten it this early. Now let's see if that Haki training was of any use'

With a thought, Raizel engulfed a large chunk of the Asuka Island in his Observation haki.

This sword was just too overpowered to let it sit here. Raizel wasn't just about to give up on these exploits just because it gave him an unfair advantage over other people, no, on the contrary, he was all about the unfair advantages.

He had already decided to take advantage of every possible thing from his memory and this sword will be the start.

Raizel made sure to walk in the shadows as silently as possible, as he didn't want to put a beacon on his head.

Marineford had to put a lot of effort to suppress the news about him till he finished his assignment and he wasn't about to just blow that up. Call him a narcissist, But he knew that an appearance like his would get noticed pretty quickly and could alert someone from Dressrosa.

Making sure he was hidden, he very skillfully explored the entire village, and after completely searching the forest at the outskirts of the village, he finally found what he was looking for.

He followed a rumour from the village which told him that from time to time, the animals at the west side of the Island would go insane and attack everything they see.

Even neutral herbivores would start killing and eating other animals, and that was a major concern of the Village.

'Well Lucky for them, I am taking their curse with them.'

Standing in front of a lake, which was dazzling with green light, Raizel located his target at the bottom of the lake.

A very beautiful sword with seven flame-like stars on its body, burning with a magnificent green flame even underwater. This was it.

'Let's do this.'

Raizel walked inside the lake with caution and he surprisingly found the water cold, as well as the flame very welcoming.

'This must be how this sword lures its wielder.'

Again, with caution, Raizel approached the sword, and when he was sure that the fire wouldn't burn him, he held the sword hilt with his left hand and pulled it out.

Darkness….That was all what he saw.

The sword was trying to corrupt Raizel's mind while sending him the knowledge of its own version of Ittoryu, and Raizel, was accepting everything.

Some perks of eating a Mind-Mind fruit would be that you are immune to most psychological attacks, and can even control them.

However, Raizel wasn't battling with the sword to preserve his sanity, but he was just accepting everything, separating the corrupting whispers and darkness from the knowledge of Swordsmanship, and storing the darkness in a separate place in his Memory Palace.

If it was someone else, they would've gone insane by now but Raizel, He was different.

It was as if he was a blackhole and he was just engulfing everything that the Seven Star Sword was sending him.

'This Sword Technique is phenomenal...Not only my Swordsmanship has improved by leaps and bounds, I have also acquired this green fire.'

All the darkness which the sword flung at Raizel was stored inside of his memory palace, waiting to be researched and used on other people.

'What is this….? It's like a soul….Nudging me, trying to talk to me...Is it the consciousness of this sword?'

Within the darkness which Raizel stored in his memory palace, he could sense a signal...a message coming towards him, pleading him to let it loose, but Raizel very violently struck it.

Without any mercy, he completely crushed that intent which surprisingly etched his own soul imprint on the sword.

'Well, This was unexpected. But I don't have time to check it right now. Let's get out of here'

.

.

.

Every tourist ever, coming to Dressrosa would comment on how beautiful the Country is.

People are happy under the Donquixote family rule, the underworld is afraid to set up their shops here, and all in all, It was a thriving country.

But what they couldn't see was that this was just a projection.

You can't keep everyone happy at the same time. Even if the ruler is the second coming of God, there will still be people who will be unsatisfied with it. And so, Doflamingo knew what he had to do.

He deployed Suger, an orphan he found and nurtured to be a very important weapon in maintaining the image of Dressrosa and keeping peace in the country.

Anyone who spoke ill of or against the Donquixote family would suddenly disappear, not only from the land but form people's memories too.

This frightening ability had to be protected at all cost and hence, Sugar was protected by Trebol, and a legion of Donquixote armed forces.

.

.

Raizel only had Twenty more days to finish his assignment and he had just reached Dressrosa, avoiding the Donquixote family patrols, and reached his destination, the CP9's temporary Base of Operation.

In the days he took to reach Dressrosa, Raizel had studied his sword and found some very interesting things.

He can control the Green Flame without even taking his sword out, If his sword is taken away from him, or he leaves it somewhere, He can very easily summon it back using its soul imprint.

'I still don't understand the whole thing related to souls, I might need to do some research on that too, But that would require a lot of People….DEAD people.'

.

.

.

"So you are the Assassin Headquarters has sent. I'll have to say that you seem very capable. Not as handsome as me though...ahahaha" Laughed Spandam while greeting Raizel.

"Sir! This is a great Honour! I am a colossal fan of Sir Spandine, and I am really happy to finally work under you. In all my assassination assignments over the years, I always wanted to work under the Son of the great Spandine and now I am over the moon! My wish has finally come true!"

Raizel buttered up Sapndam real good, so that he won't be much of a problem during the assignment.

And because Raziel's information was kept confidential from even Spandam, throwing lies like "I am an expert assassin under the direct rule of Fleet Admiral" was not a problem at all.

"Now, Raizel my boy, who is it that the Headquarters need dead? If they have sent such a high profile Killer, surely they aren't planning to kill Doflamingo? Hahahahaha…"

"No, Sir Spandam. I am just here to kill a smuggler from Pablo family. He is smuggling TEN LOGIA devil fruits and the Fleet Admiral wants to contain it before they reach criminals. Just imagine Sir, suddenly we have Ten Logia type Pirates, It will be chaos.

"You are right! I had no idea. No wonder I was the only one they trusted to help you. So, when do you plan on doing it?"

"As soon as you provide me with the maps and blueprints I need, I will get to it."

'Oh, I have already taken care of it!"

.

.

.

After three more days, Raizel was done with his planning. The fact that Spandam was the only one apart from Aokiji, Garp, Sengoku and him to know about this assignment made him a major liability, considering his eccentric nature of blabbering nonsense all day every day.

So, for this plan to work, he had to go. And what better way, than using him to complete his assignment?

"Come Spandam Sir, I will complete my mission tomorrow, so why not we enjoy ourselves tonight at the Bar with some maidens, If you catch my Drift?" Said Raizel as he tied his silvery hair in a bun, put black shades that hid his red pupils and put a heavy reddish-black makeup to disguise his appearance.

Spandam, on the other hand, didn't get any disguise as he would be out of the island tonight so that he won't personally get involved in Raizel's assassination tomorrow.

"That's a great idea! Let's go!"

After wearing a top hat which hid Raizel's silver head, he exited their hideout with an excited Spandam and went towards the most luxurious Casino Bar.

'It took a long time to finally set a hypnotic gesture in his head, Damm he is strong.' thought Raizel as he saw Spandam grab a stripper's ass.

Raziel spent every ounce of his mental prowess to just set a very small hypnotic gesture in Spandam's head.

Now Spandam was not under Raizel's control, obviously, but Raizel could still throw some words at his mind while he speaks to control what actually comes out of his mouth.

'Now let's get it done.'

With a thought, Raizel let loose a little bit of the corruption near the stripper whose ass Spandam had grabbed and Viola, she suddenly slapped him.

"What the fuck you crazy bitch! Do you know Who the fuck I am!? I am the fucking HEAD of Cypher Pole's ninth division. I will have your head on the pole you are dancing on." screamed Spandam, in a bar filled with the Donquixote family bosses and henchmen.

'R.I.P'

Raizel again corrupted a goon which was nearest to Spandam and he suddenly attacked him. But now that Spandam was high on adrenaline, thinking why would he say something so stupid like that, risking the Headquarter's top-secret assignment, his senses were quick to notice that he was being attacked.

Now even though Spandam had announced his title, and many had actually recognised him, no one had the courage to even lift a finger on him, because if anything happens to him, It will be a war. A Losing war against the enraged dignity of the Marines.

Everyone had this knowledge but when they saw that one of their own is suddenly attacking the head of CP9, they Panicked.

"Someone rush to the castle and report the situation to Lord Doflamingo! Fast! And stop this retard!"

And, there was chaos.

Spandam reacted and counterattacked, but before his counterattack could reach the goon, Raizel sent a very heavy mental attack, making the goon braindead, losing all his defence before he was struck by Spandam's hidden blade to the forehead.

Within minutes, everyone was trying to attack Spandam under Raizel's corruption while the ones who were just arriving were trying to stop them.

A large amount of the Dressrosa's army was mobilized and sent to the location when suddenly, a piece of news reached the Donquixote castle, that Spandam died.

'An Admiral Level Officer from the Marines was killed by my own people on my own island…..Is this supposed to be a joke? First of all which genius had the courage to do so, and second of all, who the fuck had the power to do so!?" Said Doflamingo in a passive-aggressive tone in the Den Den Mushi.

This was a problem! A huge problem, considering there was a Warlord Program about to start and he wanted to apply in it as the captain of the Donquixote Pirates, but considering this incident….

"I need to go their personally!"

Doflamingo rushed out of the castle, and along went his commanders.

.

.

.

Three days later in Fleet Admiral Sengoku's office, Marineford.

"I have completed the assignment, Sir."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

A warm hug to Arya970, MisterJA, TheOnlyKing, Kevin J Rosario Cruz, DarkEnthusiast, Lord Asmodeus and everyone else whose reviews and PMs motivated me to write another chapter.

Stay home and stay safe.

I would like to address couple of reviews here.

Hannibal was a cool villain who ate human flesh.

A big paragraph of "clinical" test was not required in the reviews. This is a fanfic, This is wish fulfillment, there are no Evil one piece novels, and so I write my own. But I have come to appreciate it nonetheless, considering how much time must've gone in writing so much.

Evil according to me is

Evil = Degenerate, Vile, Apathetic, Manipulative

and not

Evil =/= Anti-Hero, selective misdeeds, limited by morals and bottom-line while claiming to be worse than demon.

...

anyways, I made a patre0n...I know, I know it is too Overestimating but here it is

patre0n com Lumpish_Haggard

bye.


End file.
